Pequeñas grandes amigas
by FerCervella
Summary: Matsuri y Shizune compartiràn màs de lo que nunca han debido compartir: Un cuerpo. (One-shot para el reto: "Intercambio de Cuerpos" del Foro La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas).


**Hola.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad exclusiva de M. Kishimoto**

**P.D: One-shot para el reto de La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas. Reto. "Intercambio de cuerpos"**

* * *

**M**irè el cielo estrellado y me sentì aùn màs diminuta.

Las estrellas brillaban tanto firmemente establecidas ahì en el cielo despejado y perfecto de Suna.

Estaba cansada, habìa regresado de una misiòn fastidiosa pero estaba empeñada en hablar con Gaara-sama, mi antiguo sensei. Despuès de todo, acostumbraba a asfixiarlo con mi incontinencia verbal y con toda clase de ideas o preguntas extrañas; pero en cuanto le vì salir de un edificio rodeado de chicas... Chicas que antes de que se convirtiera en el guapo Kazekage de Suna, jamàs le habìan dirigido la palabra y que ahora solo faltaba que se le abalanzaran encima como fieras al acecho.

Le amaba y era dolorosamente triste amar a alguien tan lejano e inalcanzable. ¿Cuando habìa nacido en mi este sentimiento? Lo ignoraba completamente, bueno... No tan completamente pero era tierno ser la chica que fingìa olvidarse de esa clase de cosas. Recordè que estaba malgastando mi escaso y precioso tiempo tirada en un techo viendo esas rocas brillando en la inmensidad del cielo, estrellas tan lejanas como Gaara-sama. En el fondo, no podrìa culparle por ignorar mis sentimientos.

No podrìa culparle por eso.

¿Què podrìa ofrecerle yo al Gran Kazekage de Suna?

En la ciudad habìa chicas mejores que yo: hàbiles, letales, hermosas, menos chillonas y sin tanta curiosidad. Suspirè con ganas y estaba por bajarme cuando la vì.

Una Estrella Fugaz.

Un deseo.

**D**e pronto sentì que mis parpados caìan pesadamente y no pude detenerlos, ni siquiera la idea de que estaba en un techo y que podìa caerme me ayudò a despertar ni un poquito.

Cuando abrì los ojos, me sentì calentita de tan arropada que estaba y entonces todos mis recuerdos llegaron de golpe. Sin duda era una cama mullida y con un exquisto aroma que no supe clasificar, el cuerpo le dolìa bastante pero culpè al cansancio que sentìa tras la misiòn de la que habìa regresado; iba a frotarme los ojos cuando unas manos grandes, delgadas y suaves aparecieron frente a mi cara.

No, esas no eran mis manos.

Gritè como una enferma, me iba a levantar de la desconocida cama cuando me vì desnuda y me apresurè a taparme con una sàbana que encontrè tirada por ahì; en ese pequeño sitio que no era mi casa en Suna. ¿En donde estaba? ¿Què estaba pasando?

Fui hasta el baño y me vì en el espejo, ahora era una bella mujer, de cabellos cortos oscuros y ojos tan negros como los de ella. Fue en ese instante que Matsuri recordò mi deseo al ver aquella estrella fugaz: _Un fin de semana siendo otra persona._

¿De quien era este cuerpo?

**N**o valìa la pena desperarse, en algùn minuto la dueña de este cuerpo vendrìa por el o tal vez fuera un mal sueño o tal vez estaba muerta y esto era el limbo. Todo el resto del dìa me dediquè a descansar para no desesperarme, me lancè al sillòn y comì todo lo que habìa en esa alacena sin prisas, al fin podrìa descansar de mi vida en Suna. En ese preciso instante alguien botò la puerta de una patada y me levantè rauda a ver que estaba pasando.

Era la Hokage Tsunade-sama.

- Maldita seas, ¿Què diablos haces aquì, Shizune? ¡Te estuve esperando media hora en ese bar! Como no llegabas no tuve màs remedio que venir hasta aquì a ver que diablos te habìa pasado, espero que sea una buena excusa... - el olor a alcohol de esa mujer era tan fuerte que sintiò inmensas ganas de vomitar y la Sannin Tsunade le lanzò una mueca de rabia.

Estaba ebria como una cuba pero al menos le habìa dado una pista: Shizune. Ah, esa era ella ahora.

- Perdòn. Tsunade-sama, me siento algo enferma...

- Eres una ninja mèdico. Puedes hacer algo por ti misma, ah... Irè a tu baño, maldito sake. Estaba caliente.

Sintiò que la mujer vomitaba en su baño y olvidò que tendrìa paz con esa mujer en la misma casa. Tal vez ese deseo era una maldiciòn, tal vez ella habìa sido mala en su otra vida y este era un castigo.

- ¡Shizune! - corrì al baño y tuve que lavar su cabello, pobre Shizune que debìa cargar con esta mujer. Seguramente tendrìa un estomago muy fuerte, suspirè pesadamente recordàndome que solo iba a ser un fin de semana asì que no podìa delatarme; ademàs serìa como una especie de misiòn y yo darìa lo mejor de mi.

Un fin de semana que enjabonando el cabello de esa mujer y conteniendo las ganas de vomitarle encima, se me antojò eterno pero lo harìa.

Tsunade tenìa un genio de los mil demonio, era imprudente, adicta al juego y lo peor era que perdìa, siempre.

Y yo extrañaba Suna a cada instante, querìa ver tanto a Gaara-sama o sencillamente hablar de algo estùpido con Yukata-chan. O solo hacer cosas con la gente que querìa.

¿Acaso Shizune no tenìa una vida propia? Porque hasta ahora era como una extensiòn de Tsunade y del cerdito que debìa cuidar. Para cuando llegò el domingo, ya estaba muy histèrica porque me faltaban la fuerzas para cuidar bien de Tsunade-sama y deseè no volver a pedir jamàs deseos tan estùpidos como intercambiar cuerpos.

Tsunade estaba ebria encima del escritorio que habìa en su salòn y ya no sabìa como despertarla.

Era una irresponsable pero el instante que estuvo sobria, me pareciò una mujer muy sabia e interesante. Aùn asì, me quedaban tres horas para que el domingo terminara y la Sannin tenìa una fiebre pavorosa que no tenìa idea de como controlar aunque la tal Shizune era una ninja mèdico; fue en ese preciso instante de desesperaciòn cuando un golpe de nudillos en la puerta (Que por cierto tuvo que colocar) me diò fuerzas para reaccionar.

Corriò a abrir dispuesta a decirle al que estuviera afuera toda la verdad. Decir que yo era Matsuri, ninja de Suna y que deseaba ayuda... No fue necesario.

Mi cuerpo estaba afuera de aquella puerta con un gesto extraño.

- Dejame adivinar. ¿Tù eres Matsuri de Suna en mi cuerpo, no? - asentì. - Pues, yo soy Shizune.

Entrò a la casa y viò con pavor a Tsunade-sama retorcerce por los espasmos que le producìa la fiebre. La ninja mèdico corriò hasta ella y comenzò a usar su chacra para curarla, era increìble lo hàbil que era esa mujer incluso al usar mi cuerpo.

- ¿Què hiciste para bajar la fiebre, Matsuri?

- Pues le puse paños hùmedos... Y no la arropè demasiado. Estaba asustada pero recordè que una vez me enfermè y es lo que hicieron conmigo, ¿Hice bien?.

- Gracias. Hiciste bien. - la mirè y me sonriò sinceramente - Gracias por cuidar de ella, Matsuri. Supongo que ha sido un fin de semana horrible para ti, descuida que ya acabarà dentro de unas horas.

- Sì, Tsunade-sama me ha dado mucho quehacer pero està bien, fue soportable. Por cierto ¿Còmo estàn las cosas en Suna?

- Creo que bien, en cuanto despertè en tu cuerpo no supe que hacer. Asì que pensè en venir a Konoha a darte una mano y por lo que veo, lleguè justo a tiempo. Sè que es una mujer alocada pero...

- Es buena, te respeta y te quiere. - Shizune me mirò tranquila. - Supongo que es como una madre para usted.

- Ella me criò cuando mis padres murieron, es mi madre substituta.

- Mis padres tambièn murieron... Los asesinaron, Gaara-sama me ayudò pero no es mi madre substituta y definitivamente no es como Tsunade-sama.

Ella se riò y la imitè.

- Entiendo. Tù y yo tenemos algunas cosas en comùn, Matsuri; es màs ambas vimos la misma estrella y le pedimos un deseo... Supongo que nada saliò como esperabamos. Ahora, solo nos queda esperar a que sea otro dìa y a que Tsunade-sama se recupere. -asentì y ella se sentò a mi lado - ¿Y que tal ha sido ser yo?

- Dìficil. Tsunade-sama es complicada de entender... - me mordì el labio aguantando mi honestidad.

- Vamos, dilo. Sè que hay algo màs.

- Es que me preocupa que no tenga vida social, ¿Acaso no tiene màs amigos que Tsunade-sama?

- A mi tambièn me da un poco de pena saber eso, tal vez por esa razòn al ver la estrella pedì un fin de semana en el cuerpo de alguien sociable y amanecì en tu cuerpo pero no supe que hacer... Por cierto, tus amigos no dejaban de tocar la puerta y dejarte mensajes; incluso el Kazakage fue a verte varias veces pero temì que al verme pudiera delatarme. ¿Què persona creerà esto de la estrella que cumple deseos?

- Sì, es una locura. ¿En verdad Gaara-sama fue a verme? ¿Dijo algo?

- Estaba preocupado, creo que lo estarà màs si sabe que tu cuerpo està en Konoha. - palidecì y ella riò. - Pero no te preocupes, ya inventaremos una buena excusa. No es que yo sea una cotilla pero se nota que le gustas...

- ¿Yo? ¿Gustarle al Kazekage? - reì por lo bajo, triste pues para mi era una idea muy lejana y falsa. - Tan solo se preocupa por mi como una alumna, o tal vez como una ninja pero èl jamàs me verà de ese modo.

- No digas eso, creeme al chico le gustas. Solo falta que le digas, que seas honesta.

- ¿Decirle? ¿Mis sentimientos? ¡No! Solo espantarìa a Gaara-sama y tal vez jamàs vuelva a dirigirme la palabra; yo no sabrìa que hacer si eso sucede.

- Hace unos minutos acabas de hablar de mi vida social, yo jamàs he tenido un novio y no fue porque nadie me dijera cosas lindas... Fueron mis miedos los que me hicieron frenar algo completamente natural como es enamorarse, no dejes que tus miedos te impidan vivir tu vida. Si Gaara-kun te rechazara se perderìa a una gran chica, toda la gente que fue a visitarte dejaron mensajes muy lindos asì que tengo claro que eres una buena chica y una gran amiga.

Fue en ese momento que el reloj de la sala marcò las 12 en punto y caìmos en un profundo sueño. Al despertar, Shizune y yo estabamos en nuestros cuerpos; nos abrazamos felices de volver a ser nosotras.

- Shizune-san... ¿Quiere ser mi amiga?

- Claro, me encantarìa, Matsuri.

- Pues bien, debo irme a Suna... No quiero tener problemas, espero que la Hokage se recupere.

- Ah, ella estarà bien. Tiene mucho que vivir todavìa. - iba a irme cuando me detuvo su voz en el pasillo.- Matsuri no te preocupes por nada, este serà nuestro secreto. Y espero que te declares a Gaara-kun.

Me puse casi pùrpura y ella se largò a reir.

Al llegar a Suna fue mi ex maestro quien saliò a mi encuentro, estaba lista para explicarle a medias lo sucedido pero me sorprendiò su abrazo. ¿Què estaba pasando? Era como un sueño hecho realidad, bueno uno de mis muchos sueños con èl.

- Te extrañè, Matsuri.

Sì cada regreso iba a ser asì, irìa màs seguido a visitar a Shizune.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
